


Hunger

by deerna



Series: Natural Needs [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Consent Issues, F/M, Fareeha is showing Jesse How It's Done, Forced Bonding, Genji/Pharah heavy petting, Happy Ending But No Easy Fix, Hunter Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oni Genji Shimada, Oral Sex, Past Body Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Jesse, demon hunter, didn't think it through when he decided to bind himself to a demon instead of killing it.“You really took a huge risk,” Fareeha scolded him again, shaking her head. “You’re lucky he’s a harmless youkai. What if he had been one of those demons who lure wanderers off their paths to eat them? You could’ve died.”





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/gifts).



> This fic was written for the challenge Scavengers Hunt at Landedifandom for the prompt #35: un lavoro non in lingua italiana / a non italian fanwork  
> Thanks a lot to [Doggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggs/pseuds/doggs) for letting me use their idea for this fic!!! And for cheerleading me in the last minutes from the deadline x°)

“See? It’s not that hard! He’s maybe the most responsive I’ve ever touched, too, among those I’ve ever touched- he’s practically purring,” Fareeha said, a smug expression on her face as she, sprawled in her favorite armchair while Jesse cleaned his gun on the floor, ran her hands over and over along the spine of the demon currently sitting in her lap.

 _Jesse’s_ demon. 

He grimaced, and glanced away, turning his attention back on the half-disassembled gun and his dear old cleaning kit on the coffee table in front of him. “ _Among_ _those_ you’ve ever touched? Plural? You doing this _that_ often?” Jesse scoffed, picking up a brush and starting carefully to clean the barrel of his trusty Peacekeeper. 

“Often enough to tell that this poor thing is touch-starved,” Fareeha scolded him. “What the hell, Jesse? I never thought of you as a _cruel_ demon-owner. Mom taught you better than that.” 

She had stopped petting the youkai’s neck as she talked, and the creature let out a whine to let her know that it wasn’t happy with the new arrangement. Fareeha laughed, and resumed her petting. The youkai’s pout immediately morphed back into contentedness, eyes half closed in obvious pleasure, pointed teeth just visible beyond black lips, a hint of pink tongue poking out.

“Look, I’m a demon _hunter_ ,” Jesse muttered, brushing the gun’s cylinder with maybe a little too much vehemence than it was necessary. “I usually _kill_ demons, I don’t adopt them.” 

“You shouldn’t have adopted this one either, if you’re not going to take care of him.”

Jesse didn’t answer. He knew she was right.

He’d found the youkai a few weeks before, while he was out hunting, tracking a demonic force of immeasurable strength. The pay very good, but after only a week and a half the trail had gone cold, and he’d been running low on food, water and _patience_. He couldn’t stand anymore to get lost in a strange countryside: Jesse loved his job, but he had his limits. 

He’d been ready to go home, back to Ana’s place, preparing himself to be scolded about pursuing impossible quests, when a demonic miasma, very weak but very close, had pulled at the darkness buried behind his left eye, stopping him in his tracks. 

A dead goblin was a good sell; lots of people used spirit flesh and bones to make potions and weird jewelry- maybe it wasn’t worth as much as boundlessly powerful demon, but it surely beat going back to Ana’s inn empty handed.

But when, taking deep breaths of the demonic mist, he’d found the body of the demon, it hadn’t been a goblin. It was some kind of youkai, maybe an Oni; it had been curled up in a ditch, and it had hissed at him when Jesse had got closer, black lips pulling over thin, needle-like pointed teeth in a terrified snarl. He had a cracked white mask clutched in its grey hands and black miasma leaking out of deep fractures all over its skin, like broken china, strange red marks on its face. Jesse’d never seen anything like that. 

He honestly couldn’t explain what the hell he was thinking, when he decided to weave the spell to bind the thing’s vital energy to his own.

“You really took a huge risk,” Fareeha scolded him again, shaking her head. “You’re lucky he’s a harmless youkai. What if he had been one of those demons who lure wanderers off their paths to suck them dry of vital energy? You could’ve died.” 

“Look, I couldn’t let it die in that ditch, okay?” Jesse mumbled, defensive, carefully avoiding to look at the armchair where Fareeha was still cuddling up with the demon. 

She laughed. “What, did you grow a pity bone?”

“No,” Jesse lied. “I just thought it would’ve been a waste.” 

Any other demon hunter would’ve killed it, and called it a mercy kill. Jesse had captured and killed hundreds of demons himself, but he’d always been against combat able opponents; he’d felt bad letting it die in a ditch like that, though he was just a hellish creature.

“A _waste_ of what, _exactly_?” she asked again, teasing. “Though I’ll give it to you, he’s really a pretty, pretty thing.”

Jesse turned towards her, so quickly his neck made a snapping noise. He caught her stroking her thumb gently across the Oni’s cheek and lips, its mouth falling open and tongue darting out to taste her finger, and suddenly felt himself flush.

He remembered justifying his own dumb choice by telling himself that a pet demon at his beck and call was going to be handy as a hunting companion, though its powers were unknown to him- but he’d never _thought_ of doing _that_ kind of thing with a _demon_ of all things. 

“What the _hell_ , Fareeha?”

Fareeha looked at him and raised an eyebrow at him. “This type of demon requires sex, Jesse. A lot, and often. You didn’t know?”

Jesse put the gun down, abandoning any pretense of cleaning it. “I can’t know every kind of demon on the face of the Earth,” he said, exasperated. 

Fareeha sighed, pushing her finger in the oni’s mouth. “No wonder you’re being so good with me, huh? You’re snacking. I probably could keep you here forever and you wouldn’t complain, even though I’m not your master, would you?” 

The demon didn’t seem at all bothered by the fact that they’d been talking about it as if it wasn’t there, and barely acknowledged that Fareeha was talking to it, content to just sit on her legs like he belonged there. 

Fareeha was probably right: the youkai wasn’t going anywhere, as long as it could suck on her finger, nuzzle against her palms, push into her touch. 

Jesse felt his stomach doing a weird flip, and from the heat radiating from his face he knew he had to be redder than his bandana. “Aside from the fact that I didn’t _know_ that he’d need to-”

“You could have just asked,” Fareeha interrupted him with a huff.

“ -did you hear me when I was telling you that it doesn’t trust me at all? I have to force it to do stuff through the bond _all the time_. Also I _really_ don’t want to talk about sexual stuff with _you_ of all people.” 

“I didn’t mean _ask me_ , you dumbass,” Fareeha reassured him. She then picked up the demon sitting in her lap, rearranging his limbs around until it was straddling her legs, facing her. It seemed a little disoriented for an instant, then a wicked, saucy grin appeared on its lips. 

A sense of alarm froze Jesse’s gut solid, but Fareeha just smiled back to it. “None of that, you evil thing,” she scolded it, booping it on its nose. “Jesse, can you tell him to answer my questions?”

“What?”

“Just do it.” 

Jesse hesitated, but she was very relaxed about the whole thing, and he trusted her. 

“Ugh, all right,” Jesse huffed, getting off the floor and walking next to Fareeha’s armchair. He took a deep breath, focused on the darkness that nestled behind his left eye, and pulled up the power given by the bond. “Demon, answer Fareeha’s questions. Truthfully,” he tacked on at the end.

“You know that demons can’t answer with a lie, right? They will lie to you, but they won’t give you an untruthful answer,” Fareeha said with an eyeroll. Then she looked at the demon. “What is your name, wicked thing?” she asked, saying it as if it was an endearment. 

“You can’t pronounce my name,” the youkai answered, with a surprisingly nice, slightly scratchy voice. “But you can call me Genji.”

“ _What_ are you, Genji?” 

Genji frowned, mouth tightening in a thin line, just the hint of a fang pressed against the bottom lip, as if Fareeha had betrayed him asking him that. “I’m an old inhabitant of the Edo region. I was cursed, and I came back here. Human call me a youkai, an oni, a gaki- I’m not. I’m just… Genji.” 

“You used to be human, but you’re a spirit, a _demonic_ being now. Our people call creatures like you ‘demons’” Fareeha explained, not unkindly. “You’re not supposed to be still here. What is your curse?”

Genji visibly swallowed, hands going to the cracked mask that he kept tied on his hip with a ribbon. It- he’d tried to wear it more than once, but it freaked Jesse out not being able to see his face, so he’d forced him to keep it there. 

“I hunger,” Genji whispered. “I hunger, and I cannot stop.” 

“For what?”

“Energy. Pleasure.”

Fareeha winked at him. “The sexual kind?”

Genji grinned, a little sheepish. He seemed embarrassed, if it was possible for a sex-hungry demon to be embarrassed- then Genji licked his lips, and Jesse realized he was being _coy_. “The sexual kind. The sensual kind. Touch…” and his hand hovered Fareeha’s hip, where his thigh met her body. “I feed from bonds. _Intimacy_.” 

“I see. Well, thank you so much for the answers, you were very good!” she praised, and Genji preened a little. She looked at Jesse. “This is what you do when you don’t know something.”

“Duly noted,” Jesse muttered under his breath in a clipped tone. Genji looked at him with a smug expression, clearly enjoying the fact that his new best friend was giving Jess shit. 

“Also, _rewards_ , when they tell you things that you wanted to know,” she added, and dragged Genji against her in a short, but very open mouthed kiss, pulling a loud, embarrassing moan from the youkai’s lips. 

Jesse had enough. “Okay, that’s it. Give him back.” 

“You’re absolutely no fun,” Fareeha complained, but she nudged Genji off her lap. “Come on, wicked thing, your master has gotten his panties in a bunch, and I unfortunately have things that need to be done at some point.” 

Genji whined, pushing his face against Fareeha’s collarbone, and Jesse stiffened. “Come on, Genji. Get off her. Go in our room.” 

The youkai got off Fareeha’s lap with a graceful, fluid motion that was possible probably only in virtue of the fact that he wasn’t human, and walked away, staring at Jesse the whole way with eyes full of fire and weariness until he was out of sight.

Jesse exhaled and rubbed his left temple, the familiar pain behind the eye threatening to blossom into a headache. 

“You should kill him, if you don’t intend to treat him properly,” Fareeha said, getting up. “Mom did the same thing with that shokujinki. There’s no shame in that.”

“Sex is definitely easier to get hold of than fresh human corpses,” Jesse answered, bitterly. “I just- he doesn’t trust me, Fareeha. Sure, now I know what he needs but- It doesn’t mean that he would want it from me.”

“You could delegate,” she said, a joke in her tone, before exiting the room with a thin smile.

It was a joke. They knew it would’ve been too risky. Incubi and succubi were always dangerous to people who weren’t bonded to them. She’d definitely had pushed it with that kiss- risk taking ran in the family, but she wouldn’t have done it more than that one time, to get a rise out of him. Jesse had to find a long term solution, and he didn’t have much of a choice.

Jesse gathered his gun and his cleaning supplies, and went upstairs with heavy heart.

When he entered the room, Genji was on the bed with his back towards the door, curled up on his side like Jesse had found him in that muddy ditch. Resigned to death. Hungry.

“Are you going to kill me?” Genji said without moving. It was the first time Jesse heard him speak unprompted- though it had never been an explicit ban of his. Until then, Genji had just decided that Jesse didn’t deserve his words. 

“It’s either that, or fucking you,” Jesse answered, without beating around the bush, feeling gravel in his throat. “I must admit- I may have a habit of shootin’ at unwilling demons, but I never had sex with one. I don’t intend starting now.” 

Genji sat up and turned towards him, shoving his legs under himself and looking at Jesse, vibrant darkness in his eyes. “Was that kiss my last supper?”

Jesse got closer, spurs on his boots clinking, until his knees bumped against the mattress. “I don’t wanna kill you any more than you want to die, Genji,” he drawled, looking down at him.

The demon stared at him, unblinking, unnervingly still, and then looked away. “You know,” he said. “Before you bound me, I was ready. I wanted to die. I was- you found me that way because somebody didn’t want me to live, and I thought he was right. I was hurt. I was _hungry_ \- I just wanted it to be over, once for all. But then you jumped into the ditch-” He interrupted himself, biting his lip. “I hated you, when I felt your energy flow through me, because I knew that I wasn’t going to have what I had fervently wished for, but- the hunger stopped. For a short while, the hunger was gone. I had forgotten what that felt like- I’d forgotten what it felt to _live_.”

“I know I was unfair to you,” Jesse murmured. “I didn’t know what I was doing and I put both of us in danger. Tell me what to do, Genji. Tell me what _you_ want.” 

Genji looked at him, and undid the bow that kept the mask tied to his hip and his belt. His short robe fell open, and he dragged a hand through the opening, showing off a strip of smooth, grey skin, marred by intricate scars and strange, deep red markings only half visible before they dipped into the waistband of his pants. “Fuck me,” he croaked. “I don’t want to die.” 

“I’ll have your trust then?” Jesse said, stopping himself from demanding, from _begging_. He couldn’t order him to give him his trust- it would’ve defeated the purpose of the whole exercise. 

Genji just nodded, and started shrugging the robe off all the way, stiffly.

Jesse exhaled. It would have to do. 

He knelt on the bed, kicking his boots off, and grabbed Genji’s wrists. “Let me.” 

The demon went immediately pliant, and Jesse kissed him deeply, letting go of his hands to cradle his face instead. He tasted like ash and something like gun oil, but the moans that escaped from his lips every time they paused were setting his blood on fire. He could feel their shared pleasure through the bond, in a double feedback that made him feel drunk, and also Genji feeding off it, drinking it in like the earth sucked in water after the draught. 

He helped him undress, unwrapping him from the robe like a gift and sliding his pants off. His skin was covered in scars and red marks all over, not only on his chest, and it was very cold, but it immediately started to warm up as Jesse kept touching him. The darker, rougher patch of skin that covered his jaw kept going down his neck and all over his right shoulder, and up close it looked like a chunk of scorched flesh. His legs looked even worse, dark and leathery and painfully burnt, almost charred; but between them, he was soft and wet and eager.

“Tell me what you need,” Jesse murmured rubbing his hands over his chest, over sensitive nipples, over hard stomach covered in soft skin, teasing with his thumbs at his mound. “Tell me how can I fix this.” 

“Pleasure,” Genji moaned at the touch. “ _Please_.” 

“Spread your legs and don’t move,” Jesse ordered, and leaned down to mouth at the moisture. Genji shouted, but he didn’t move- he physically couldn’t, Jesse realized, as Genji’s legs trembled with the effort to push himself into Jesse’s tongue and away at the same time. The bond ached, with the same ache that Jesse was feeling in his crotch, where his dick was still trapped in his pants- but he would’ve suffered through it. This wasn’t about him. 

He licked him, fingered him, teased him until he reached his climax once, twice, three times, until he was a trembling mess, until, when he told him that he could move now, he toppled on his side, trembling with aftershocks and fatigue. Jesse covered him with a blanket, whispering soft nonsense and gently caressing his back. Closing his eyes, he could almost see the bond, glowing green and powerful and alive. Healthy. 

“Thank you,” Genji said, from under the blanket.

Jesse shook his head. “I should apologize again. How do you feel now?”

Under his hand, Genji curled up tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
